Treating Kiss
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: She finds the kind of treat to give as a gift, even when he says he wouldn't get her a gift for Christmas. Now, Rukia will show Ichigo his Christmas gift for the Pocky.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach is by Kubo Tite-sama, who would do ANYTHING for his OTP, even helping in making a movie about them.

**A/N: **Here's a Christmas present for everyone especially to those at the IchiRuki Fanclub at Bleach Asylum! I went shopping today and inspiration struck while eating the treat mentioned in the story, and I couldn't help but write this.

If you you don't know what said treat is, Pocky is a thin biscuit stick coated with flavors such as chocolate, banana, or strawberry. It's a very popular treat in Japan and there are fanworks of a couple sharing one pocky, known as a _Pocky Kiss._

* * *

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Said boy stopped walking, hearing the shinigami's voice behind him. They were almost home and she had to stop him. He looked over his shoulder to see Rukia a few meters behind him- he must not have heard her small footsteps disappear. She was standing expectantly at him, getting his attention.

"Ichigo, come over here!" He called. He grimaced at what it could be Rukia was making him stop and look at. _'If it's another store with Chappy crap I swear I'll break them all.' _He trudged back to where she stood, in front of a shop window.

"What the hell is it now?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Those, in there!" Rukia turned to the window and pointed, directing Ichigo's gaze inside the shop to a shelf of candy.

"Candy?" Ichigo asked, confused of what was so special.

"Not the candy, those tall boxes on the shelf!" Rukia said, tapping the window. Her breath cast out in a fine mist in the cold air of that winter day.

"Those boxes ARE candy, idiot." Ichigo pointed out. Rukia gave an exasperated sigh, mumbling about how stupid Ichigo was.

"But the food INSIDE the box! Oh- come on!" Rukia gave up arguing as she grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him inside. She reached the shelf with a blushing strawberry and moment later, releasing his hand to pick up one of the boxes. Ichigo could now see what the package said.

"It's called Pocky. It's a bread stick with a coat of chocolate on it." Ichigo explained, noticing her excited expression. "What about it?"

"So it's called Pocky…" She examined the box all around, staring at the picture of the pastry on the cover.

"If you think I'm going to buy that for you, forget it. Get it yourself, because I'm going now." Ichigo turned around and walked past all the Christmas decorations and candy to the door. _'Idiots, what's with this Christmas holiday anyway, no one actually celebrates it.' _ He opened the door to feel the chilling wind come through, walking straight out.

Rukia looked back at the shelf of Pocky- strawberry, chocolate, banana, all sorts of flavors. She placed the box back on the shelf, and hurried to catch up to Ichigo, thinking about the candy.

_'I need to find that book with it...'_

_

* * *

_

"Ichi-nii, can you help me with the groceries?" Ichigo walked from the front door as he took off his shoes and looked up to see Yuzu with several bags of food.

"Fine." Ichigo tossed his messenger bag to the side and walked over to help Yuzu. Rukia closed the door behind her and walked upstairs to start on their school work.

"I remember Rukia-chan talking about Pocky yesterday after dinner, so I decided to buy some for her. I hope she likes strawberry flavor." Yuzu showed Ichigo the same box he remembered Rukia was holding yesterday.

"Ah." Ichigo didn't have any more to say, turning away from Yuzu to hide his flushed face. _'Yuzu can never say anything innocent about Rukia…_

"Ichi-nii, you can take this to Rukia-chan when you go upstairs." Yuzu handed the box to him as they finished putting away the bags of food.

"Sure." Ichigo walked upstairs with his bag as he walked into his bedroom. As expected, Rukia was reading one of her weird Manga on his bed.

"Hey." Rukia greeted, paying no mind to him. Ichigo looked on to see small snowflakes falling outside, indicating a sign of the holidays...

"Oi midget, catch." He called out. When he caught her attention, he gently tossed the pack of candy across the room. Rukia instantly sat up and caught the box. She turned it around, staring at it. Her eyes widened in surprise, recognizing the picture on the box.

"Ah, Pocky!" She opened it and took out a long slender piece and popped one in her mouth. She took the end and slid it out of her mouth, looking at Ichigo.

"Why did you get me this?" She asked, remembering what Ichigo said the day before. Ichigo sat down at his desk as he took out homework.

"It's a Christmas present." He said smoothly. He had explained to her about Christmas and how everyone seems to be so spirited in it even though no one around celebrates it. She explained that it was very romantic and couples would get each other special gifts. He scoffed at her, getting what she was implying.

"Christmas present…?" Ichigo knew Rukia must have been staring at Ichigo surprised, remembering that same memory.

"Strawberry flavor, do you think it tastes like you?" She gave him a sly grin at his pink face as she tasted it again.

"Shut up and enjoy." He took out a pencil and started his work.

She continued eating the sticks as he did homework, desperately flipping through the pages of her book. Ichigo paid no attention to the rustling of pages as he continued his work.

Rukia smiled when she finally found the page she was looking for. She stared at the page, having stopped eating the Pocky.

"Ichigo." She said.

"Hm." He responded, no turning away from his paper.

"Ichigo." She said again.

"What is it?" He asked a little annoyed, focusing on his paper.

"Look up." She demanded. Ichigo sighed and sat up, turning towards her. The second he turned her way, he felt something intrude into his mouth, the taste was of strawberries. He looked to see Rukia in front of him with a smile, as he sat with a stick of the Pocky in his mouth.

"Rukia-" He began to say, but Rukia closed his mouth from letting the stick fall out of his mouth.

"I read in this book this is called a 'Pocky kiss'. Couples eat this together until their lips meet in the middl. Consider this your Christmas present." She took the bare end of the stick and stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo remained motionless, shocked at what Rukia was doing.

They both remained in an awkward silence when Rukia glared at Ichigo.

"Are you going to eat it or not?" She muttered. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts about how Rukia was getting with affection, and complied.

She leaned over the bed as the remaining of the stick was shrinking and the space between them disappeared, their noses almost rubbing each other.

Ichigo saw the last inch of the strawberry left, and jumped ahead, taking the last bit left and meeting Rukia's lips. He smirked at her jump in surprise when he took charge, but quickly melted into his embrace as she held onto him around his neck.

It was relaxing yet a duel against each tongue until they released for air. They looked at each other, Ichigo looking content. Rukia picked up the box, showing several more sticks in the box, grinning.

"We still have more of your present left." Ichigo took one out, and fed it into her mouth. He smirked back at his lover, silently thanking her for the gift.

"Then I guess we'll have to finish the rest."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and leave a small comment.


End file.
